Stay A While, It's Cold Outside
by Sasquatch Kumquats
Summary: A bit of JakeDirk for the holidays. Why not. Contains kisses and whatnot towards the end. Be warned. Also, I don't recall whether or not the author's note in the story says so or not, but I will most likely not be adding a big huge sex scene because lazy. XD


"Ah, come on, Strider, let go! Granny'll start to worry if I'm not back soon!" Jake giggles as Dirk hooks his fingers through Jake's belt loops and pulls him back into his lap for the umpteenth time. The two love birds had been enjoying a pleasant evening inside Dirk's living room, situated on the sofa by the fireplace, watching movies and joking around together. Dirk had even removed his pointy shades, as they weren't really suited for close-contact, cuddly circumstances, and Dirk was really getting sick of AR commenting on his occasional corny pickup lines. It had since grown dark outside, and not to mention, it was snowing heavily yet again. The snow was already piled up four inches high. This giving Dirk an excuse to try to hold his boyfriend captive there for just a little bit longer.

"Nope. No way, man. You and I both know that she's not gonna mind it if you wait out the storm here." "Wait out the-?! But it's going to snow well into tomorrow afternoon!" "Precisely why I keep insisting you stay a while longer." Dirk releases Jake's belt loops in favor of resting his hands low on Jake's hips, his grip just firm enough to ensure Jake didn't make a successful escape, not that he seemed to be trying too hard to get out of Dirk's hold. Jake knew when he was outmatched in the physical department, but damn was he a persistent arguer.

"Dirk, come on, let me up. I've got to get home. Perhaps I can beat the worst of the storm home if I head out quick enough." Jake lays his hands over top of Dirk's, gently attempting to slide them off of his hips so he could get up. This tactic backfires, however, when Dirk traps Jake's hands inside his own. "Your hands are like ice already, and you're not even that close to the window." Jake rolls his eyes, letting Dirk gently lace their fingers together. "Then perhaps you'd be so kind as to lend me a coat so I don't freeze on the walk home?" "If it means you're leaving? Not a chance." "But I-"

"No butts but this one, babe." Dirk lets go of Jake's hands and moves his own down to give Jake's rear a firm squeeze. Jake doesn't protest other than giving Dirk a playful smirk that matched Dirk's own. "I'll be fine! What's a bit of wind and snow on a short walk home?" "You and I both know how you get when it's cold. You'll be shaking like a leaf for hours, no matter how long you're out there." "So I'll huddle up under a quilt for a while. Come on now, let me up." Dirk lets Jake stand up only halfway before wrapping his arms around Jake's middle and pulling him right back down into his lap, hugging Jake into his chest from behind and resting his chin on Jake's left shoulder. "Nope." "But Diiiiiiiirrrkkkk! 3:" Jake uses Puppy Dog Eyes. They're super effective! However, Dirk knows better than to cave this time around. Kisses and cuddles are on the line, here. No amount of adorable would deter him from reaching his ultimate goal. "Nope. No. Not happenin'."

"But whyyyyyy?" Jake pouts and slumps back against Dirk's chest. Looks like Dirk was finally beginning to win him over. Now, to seal the deal. "Why _not_? What's the rush? It's cold outside." Dirk hugs Jake a little tighter and brushes his lips lightly over Jake's shoulder, his warm breath tickling Jake's chilly skin. Jake rolls his eyes and tilts his head slightly away from Dirk's. "The _rush_, love, is to get myself home before the streets are too frozen over to traverse without slipping and dying." "It's dark as hell outside. You'll risk that no matter what, unless you wait until tomorrow when it's light out and the streets are cleared off." Dirk begins to trail slow, petal soft kisses up Jake's neck, taking care to linger just a little longer on the two more sensitive spots on that side, smirking against Jake's skin when he heard Jake's breath hitch just a bit here and there.

Alas, Jake feels the need to try to win this battle one last time, even if only a feeble attempt, and turns his head to face Dirk, placing two fingers under the blonde's chin to tilt his head up, planting a chaste kiss on Dirk's lips before lightly touching the tips of their noses together. "Now, now, none of that. Don't think I'll be so easily persuaded. You know better."

"Is that so?" Dirk smirks slyly, leaning a little closer so that his lips brushed lightly on Jake's when he spoke. "Then maybe I should try a little harder?" The dusting of pink that arose on Jake's cheeks at that was absolutely delicious. Dirk takes it as a yes, apparently, catching Jake's lips in a long, deep kiss. Jake sighs a little, relaxing entirely in Dirk's arms and returning the kiss wholeheartedly, arms eventually moving to wrap around Dirk's neck.

The kiss is slow and sweet, with equal amounts of love emitting from both of the boys. It could have lasted longer, much longer in fact, but Dirk isn't really well known for his patience. Dirk sucks on Jake's bottom lip as he carefully pushes Jake down onto his back on the sofa, so that his head was propped up on the arm rest. He held himself up over top of Jake, knees braced firmly against Jake's hips, one hand on the arm rest beside Jake's head, and the other sliding slowly down Jake's side. Jake removes his now foggy eyeglasses and lets them slide from his fingers to the carpeted floor. One hand roams over Dirk's chiseled chest and abdomen, the other tangling itself in his blond locks and pulling him down slightly to further deepen the kiss. Dirk wastes no time in sliding his tongue over Jake's lips and into his mouth, feeling around the dips and crevices he'd already practically memorized, coaxing Jake's tongue into battle as he slipped a hand up Jake's shirt.

Dirk breaks the kiss suddenly, smirk widening when Jake whines in protest. His lips travel to Jake's ear, where he flicks his tongue out to taste the shell of said ear, earning a little shiver from Jake. Dirk keeps his voice low and enticing, lips close enough just so that his breath tickled Jake's ear. "Still want to walk home, babe?"

Jake is still for a couple of seconds, but then he grins, slowly dragging his index finger down Dirk's chest. "What's the rush? It's cold outside."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Welp. I've been listening to too much Christmas music. And I needed to write my friend's JohnDave smut fic. So, to shorten the process, I'm going to change Jake and Dirk to John and Dave, add some lemons to the end, print it out and give it to her XD**

**So, uh, Merry Christmas from me, I guess. Here' have a one-shot. I'll probably upload the lemons-ified version as a second chapter, once I have it written up. This chapter's been edited, by the way. Not much, but it has. XD**

**Jake and Dirk are from Homestuck, a damn good web comic made by Andrew Hussie.**


End file.
